O ANIVERSARIO
by shun yuki
Summary: É o aniversario dos gêmeos,nosso querido Saga esquece o anivesario de Kanom e dele proprio,com uma pequena ajuda de Afrodite o que sera que ele ira fazer? yaoi lemon


O Aniversário

Mais um dia se iniciava no santuário

Na casa de gêmeos Saga acordou ao lado de seu irmão que ainda dormia estava tranqüilo ate que derepente se lembra de algo se levanta apressadamente mais sem chamar atenção de seu irmão coloca um roupa escova os dente e sai apresado.

Saga: ''como pude esquecer o aniversario do kanon que por sinal também o meu aniversario eu nunca fui bom de datas, que eu faço não comprei nada para ele já sei vou pedir ajuda para o dite.''

Saga sobe rapidamente a te a casa de peixes

Saga: Dite você ta ai?Afroditeeeeeeeeeee.

Afrodite: calma eu to aqui, onde é o incêndio.

Saga: preciso de sua ajuda.Esqueci o aniversario do kanom

Afrodite: como é que você consegue esquecer o aniversario do kanom sendo que é o seu também fora que ele é seu namorado como pode esquecer disso?

Saga:não sou bom de guardar datas o kanom sempre foi melhor do que eu nisso.

Afrotide:porque você não vai à cidade e compra algo para ele?

Saga:mais oque eu vou comprar?E eu não quero só comprar um presente eu quero fazer algo mais.

Afrodite:porque não faz um jantar especial para ele?

Saga:é uma boa idéia mais como vou fazer para o Kanom sair de casa para poder fazer o jantar?

Afrodite: deixa que eu arrume um jeito, vou lá chamá-lo enquanto você vai ate a cidade.

Saga:certo muito obrigado.

Afrodite: to indo então.

Afrodite desceu as escadarias em quanto Saga ia pela um passagem secreta.

Casa de gêmeos

Kanom andava pela casa a procura de seu irmão não o tinha visto desde que acordara queria passar o dia com seu irmão afinal era aniversario deles.

Kanom: ''Saga onde se meteu? To começando a ficar preocupado''

Afrodite: kanoooommm, kanoooooooommmmmm.

Kanom vai ate Afrodite

Kanom: o que foi dite?

Afrodite: será que você poderia me dar uma ajudinha?

Kanom: agora? Mais eu to procurando o Saga agora.

Afrodite: eu vi o Saga ele tava com a Saori resolvendo alguns problemas do santuário disse que não vai demorar, e agora você pode me ajudar?

Kanom: já que ele ta ocupado posso sim.

Afrodite: então vamos.

Kanom: ta bom.

Na cidade de Athenas

Saga procurava por todos os lados um belo presente para seu irmão mais não encontrava nada bom o suficiente já estava ficando desesperado por não encontrar nada ate que ele para em frente a uma loja algo chamou sua atenção entro dentro da loja e pediu para a vendedora para poder ver ele achou um belo presente e os comprou, pediu para a vendedora gravar algumas palavras e o nome de ambos ela não demorou muito logo voltou com uma pequena caixinha e a entregou a Saga.

Vedendora: obrigado pela preferência tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar.

Saga: também acho que vai gostar só que não é ela é ele.

E sai da loja deixando a vendedora em choque.

Saga: ''já comprei o presente agora tenho que comprar os ingredientes para o jantar''

Algumas horas mais tarde saga estava já terminando de fazer o jantar já tinha posto a mesa e enfeitado o quarto, foi tomar banho.

Escadarias

Kanom descia as escadarias ainda um pouco confuso Afrodite tinha feito ele tomar banho e vestir aquelas roupas uma calça preta colada e uma blusa com mangas preta, que delineava seu corpo.

Kanom: não vi Saga o dia inteiro.

Kanom entra em casa e começa a chamar por Saga.

Kanom: Sagaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, você ta ai Sagaaaaaaa.

Saga: to aqui kanom.

Kanom vai correndo abrasar Saga parecia ate um cachorrinho atrás do dono, Saga o recebe de braços abertos.

Kanom: onde esteve o dia todo queria passar o dia com você!

Saga: estava preparando algo especial para você.

Kanom: o que?

Saga: saberá na hora certa vamos jantar.

Kanom: ta.

Saga e Kanom foram para a sala de jantar, durante o jantar conversarão sobre assuntos banais, depois do jantar Saga o levou para o quarto que estava todo escuro apelas com velas aromáticas espalhadas pelo quarto e pétalas de rosas também espalhadas pelo quarto.Kanom via tudo maravilhado, Saga o puxa para dentro do quarto e fecha a porta.

Saga: ainda falta seu presente.

Saga se ajoelha na frente de Kanom e retira do bolso uma pequena caixinha preta e a abre, Kanom olha maravilhado para as belas alianças que ali se encontravam.

Saga: quer casar comigo Kanom?

Kanom: claro que quero.

E pula em cima de seu irmão Saga beija seu irmão apaixonadamente e Kanom retribui ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.Saga se levanta ainda beijando sue irmão e o leva a te a cama o deitando lá e Kanom apenas deixa se levar.Saga interrompe o beijo apenas para tirar a blusa de Kanom e depois volita a beija Kanom mais logo passa os beijos para o pescoço de seu irmão e continua a descer pelo ombro chegando em seu peito parando para chupar um mamilo fazendo Kanom afanar, ele continua a descer fazendo um rastro de saliva por sua barriga, logo chega nas calças as retirando vendo a ereção de seu irmão já desperta e logo a coloca em sua boca a sugando fortemente.Kanom geme ao sentir sua ereção se sugada tão fortemente por seu irmão, Saga pega um pequeno pode de lubrificante em seu bolso o passando por seus dedos quando estava lubrificados o suficiente e ele enfiou um dedo em sua entrada, Kanon sentiu um pequeno incomodo.Saga começo a chupar mais forte fazendo se distrair da dor.

Saga enfia o segundo dedo em seu irmão que apenas gemeu alto, Saga fazia um lento vai e vem com os dedos.

Kanon: Sa..Saga..Não agüento mais..Por aaaaahh, por favor,

Saga para de chupar Kanom e tira seus dedos de dentro dele, ele ouve Kanom reclamar um pouco,

Saga pega novamente o lubrificante e passa em sua ereção e na entrada de Kanom.

Saga se deita por cima de Kanom o penetrando lentamente, Kanom gemia um pouco de dor mais sabia que logo passaria era só relaxar.

Saga entra todo nele e para e espera que ele se acostume, o que não demora muito kanom começa a mexer os quadris, Saga ao sentir seu irmão se mexer começa um lento vai vem e vai aumentando aos poucos o ritmo, eles gemiam juntos de prazer, mexiam-se cada vez mais rápido e forte e logo chegaram ao clímax juntos um gritando o nome do outro.

Saga se tira de dentro de Kanom e deita ao seu lado e o abraça, Kanom se aconchega em seu irmão agora noivo.

Kanom: Te amo Saga.

Saga: também te amo Kanom.

Logo os dois caem no sono um abraçado ao outro.

FIM

Ola espero que tenham gostado sei que não ficou muito bom mais também fiz em 3 dias para um concurso e não passei, eu gostei muito espero que vocês também

Se tiver algum erro de português me desculpe tentei tirar todos, se puderem me avisem ta?


End file.
